


Niisan Please

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Founders Era, Genderqueer Character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, dying request, except Izuna is refusing to be sad and tragic, genderqueer izuna, it was meant to be sad but Izuna did not agree to be sad, last request, look this is really incest and it's just one of those things, madara can't refuse Izuna anything and izuna knows it, read the tags i'm not kidding, sad tragic incest because izuna is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Izuna is dying, and Madara will give them whatever it is they wants.Read the tags!





	Niisan Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).

> So uh. 
> 
> this was based on an art piece Perelka_L did [here.](https://perelka-l.tumblr.com/post/187797197043/angsty-painty-paintyy-inspired-by-lyrics-from-this)
> 
> um. 
> 
> I'd say it's sad and tragic and atmospheric sad incest except Izuna refused.

"Niisan," Izuna whispered. "Niisan - please." 

Izuna - his last remaining sibling... So pale and weak now. 

Izuna had always been pale, the perfect image of Uchiha, but look at Izuna now. The way their skin was pale to the point it was almost translucent, the blue veins in their throat and wrists so obvious now. 

Soon. soon Madara would be the only one of his line - and Izuna would be gone.

Only a year, if they were lucky, the medics had said. 

Less, the medics said. 

And Madara slid his palm over Izuna's throat, felt their beating pulse against the base of his thumb, felt his own throat tighten. 

A year or less and Izuna wanted Madara to have their eyes. Without their eyes - 

Without their eyes, an Uchiha didn't last very long. It was maybe a legend, a folktale, maybe just a superstition, but no one Madara had known would last long without the eyes and Madara didn't want his sibling to be gone that _quickly._

"Never..." Izuna said, and their mouth - pale, dry lips - quirked up a little. "never even had a kiss before. That.. that sucks doesn't it, niisan?"

Madara didn't think - just leaned in, pressed his lips to Izuna's, felt Izuna's weak breath feather across his cheek, his nose.

"That -" Izuna laughed - started to cough. "Wasn't what I was talking about, niisan..." But izuna was half smiling, blinking up at Madara, eyes wide and dark with that feverish haze.

"Shh, don't. Don't strain yourself," Madara said, and Izuna just laughed - breathless, soft, and Izuna didn't resist when Madara leaned in again, mouth opening easily under Madara's, just the slightest pressure and - that was enough to have Izuna yielding under him. 

Terrifyingly weak. Too pliant too yielding and it was - was - how could his little Izuna, so strong and so full of life, be so fragile and breakable, so soon?

"Don't," Izuna said, and weak as they were, they managed to reach out, tugged Madara's hair - kitten weak. "Don't think of anyone else if you're here with me, niisan. "

"I'm not," Madara protested, and it was just them, just the two of them in the room, shadows looming and reaching like thick dark fingers, inching closer and closer and even then, Izuna's paleness was like a moon, Madara's hair casting feathery, wingbeats of shadows across his cheeks.

"You are," Izuna said because apparently even dying, Izuna must still give Madara shit. "You can't let me die a virgin, niisan." 

"What," Madara said.

"Heard me," Izuna said, mouth quirking up, a little wider, and Madara didn't roll his eyes but he pushed down, sliding his hand carefully round to cup the base of Izuna's skull, fingers slipping into Izuna's nape, cradling him up so Madara could deepen his kiss, and taste... dark, deep, salt, like old blood, pooling there under Izuna's tongue, bitterness of death reaching - 

He almost pulled back - but Izuna growled, "_No,_" and that weak hand fisted in Madara's hair, yanked him closer and Izuna bit Madara's lip, as hard as he could, so to flood their mouths with his blood. 

Bright, copper fiery, full of the burning tang of Madara's chakra and for a moment it was like Izuna was breathing _sparks_.

"But you're -" Madara said, wincing through the sting, and Izuna just made a hungry noise. 

Izuna couldn't pull themselves up, so yanked Madara down with their handfuls of hair until Madara got with the programme and pulled Izuna up into his lap.

"Niisan," Izuna all but growled. "I refuse to die a virgin." 

Madara choked on his own breath; for all that Izuna was so weak, for all that Madara had been so, so careful to keep all discussion of how much longer they had Izuna, how much longer Izuna had to _live_, Izuna's gaze still glittered with the fire of Uchiha's passion, the brief taste of Madara's chakra more than enough to infuse their cheeks with the illusion of life and health. 

Izuna growled at him, teeth stained red, and Madara ... 

How could Madara refuse Izuna? 

There had been _nothing_ he could ever refuse his youngest and only living sibling. 

Not ever, and certainly not now.

He couldn't refuse the kisses - the touches, and Izuna yanked at his hair in impatience if he was too slow, if he slid his hands too carefully, too slowly, over Izuna's fever-hot body. 

"Nii_san_!" 

Like a child stamping their foot; Izuna was demanding. Demanding enough that it was a strange, heady moment and then he was feeling Izuna's bare thighs against his hips, Izuna mouthing wetly at Madara's throat even as he shifted to try and get everything aligned.

"Now, niisan! I could die in the next five minutes you are _so slow_," Izuna grouched and Madara just wanted to get the lube, kamisama, but Izuna was biting at the tendon in Madara's throat, probably trying to infuriate him.

"You're being so impatient," Madara tried to say, but Izuna bit him harder and bucked as hard as he could - Madara could feel the edge of bandages against his thumb. 

"Alright alright, just wait, I'll be faster, alright?

Izuna growled his assent; Madara hurried - he couldn't reach the lube now. it wasn't as if he'd thought to have lube ready in case his _dying_ sibling wanted to lose their virginity _right now. _

But he could at least press a finger in, slow, if only because it'd keep Izuna still and stop him from opening the wound again.

"If you'd just wait a minute," Madara pleaded, "Just let me -" If not get the lube, at least prep Izuna a little - But Izuna bit Madara's collarbone till Madara added another finger. 

"Why are you like this," Madara said plaintively. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Want to feel it. It'll be _real_," Izuna said. 

And - 

And. 

That meant that the painkillers were doing their job, right, that was good, that meant Izuna wasn't feeling pain but... 

Izuna tipped their head up at Madara, and Madara could see that glitter in their gaze, dark and intent and demanding and. 

Of course they wanted to feel it. Feel like being alive, one last time. 

Madara couldn't deny that. 

Couldn't deny his last sibling anything at all - and if that meant Izuna wanted to feel the loss of their virginity in as most visceral a manner as possible, then that was what Madara had to give them.

"Alright," Madara said. 

Alright. Anything, everything that Izuna wanted. 

He still couldn't help put push in, slow, carefully. Anyone else, Izuna might have wanted, but Madara would not have been able to let anyone else touch Izuna like this, not when Izuna was so weak, so breakable, _dying_. 

Inside… Inside, Izuna was all but burning up, a hot tight just barely slick clasp on his cock and Madara tried not to move too fast. 

"Niisan," Izuna gasped. 

"Oh. Oh - I'll pull out," Madara said, hurriedly, instantly worried and then yelped when Izuna twisted their hands in his hair and _yanked_. 

"Pull out and I will yank all your hair off!" 

Madara winced; despite Izuna's weakness, they had managed to twist their hands in Madara's hair and it didn't take very much to keep yanking. 

And having grown up with Izuna, Madara knew very well that as long as Izuna had breath, they'd keep their word. 

The thought of it made him choke - Izuna no longer being able to … 

"Niisan," Izuna said, tugging his hair in warning. "_Move_." 

Madara moved. Rocked his hips up because otherwise Izuna would actually yank his hair out, and he had to keep rocking up, holding onto Izuna's hips to give them the exact force they wanted. 

Hard enough that Izuna gasped again, at the exact right angle that made Izuna shudder, curl up against Madara's chest. 

"Like that," Izuna breathed against Madara's chest. "Yes, niisan. _Please_." 

And. 

And of course, whatever Izuna wanted, Madara'd give.

* * *

Afterwards… afterwards. 

Izuna was a curled up limp form on their futon and Madara eased away. 

At the end there, Izuna's breathing had gone thready and thin, and before they'd fallen asleep, they'd smiled at Madara. 

"Thank you niisan," Izuna'd said. "You'll. You'll take my eyes, right?" 

And. 

And how could Madara do that? Take his last sibling's eyes, take away their _life_? 

No. 

No - he. 

Izuna, of all of his family, had to live. And if he had to grovel to Hashirama, and beg forgiveness after from the Elders, he'd do it. 

There was one thing Madara could not do for Izuna, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Izuna didn't die because Hashirama healed them and Izuna got to hang around in the Village till this very day. 
> 
> Madara can still hear their voice.


End file.
